


I'll see you again

by Kunqi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Crying, Death, F/F, Heartbreak, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Useless Lesbians, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunqi/pseuds/Kunqi
Summary: Komaru isn't doing too well, but it's too late when Toko finds out.
Relationships: Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 25





	I'll see you again

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Ravenpaw's farewell. I hate it, but enjoy regardless <3

"Hey bro! You do realize that you're late to school? Today is the most important day, Hope Peak's school!" She shook her brother, who was sleeping; he was a heavy sleeper. She sighed in frustration and shook him harder. "Makotooo!" 

"Huh..? What now? Did the dog get out again?" Makoto yawned, falling asleep again as he pulled the blankets over him. Makoto would stay up playing his video games. No matter what how much it took to convince him, that boy never slept. 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴.. 

"Makoto! Today is your first day of going to Hope's Peak school!" She pulled the covers off Makoto. Makoto's eyes shot open, and he immediately sat up as he desperately reached for his shoes. Komaru gave him shoes "I'm gonna be late!" her older brother ran out of his bedroom, and Komaru followed him. 

"Ah there you are. I was hoping you wouldn't sleep in. Today is a important day you know that!" Makoto grabbed a toast that was sitting on a table at the dinner plate. "Sorry Mom! I'll see y'all later!" He rushed outside, but he had forgotten his umbrella and it was pouring outside. Komaru grabbed a umbrella by the door and chased him. "You forgot your umbrella!" 

But he was already gone. She sighed, feeling her clothes getting soaked wet by the rain. It's getting cold, she should go back to her house. She just stood in the pouring rain; There was a feeling that she couldn't shake off. A despairful feeling perhaps.. 

Whatever. Today was supposed to be a celebration for Makoto's success into Enrolling Hope Peak's School. Just as she was about to get back to her home, a shadow washed over her vision. 

"Komaru! Get back in, you're getting soaking wet!" Her parents called her, but she couldn't see; her vision was blocked. "Mom! Dad!" She screamed out for her parents, then she felt herself hitting something hard. 

"Komaru." 

She could hear someone calling her name, but who? 

"Komaru!" 

She didn't move a inch. Just hearing her name being repeatedly called. 

"DEKOMARU!"

Suddenly she shot her eyes open, feeling the warmth around her. A purple haired woman was on top of Komaru, who had a worried look on her face. Her glasses were lopsided, and she could feel her body trembling. Without thinking, she hugged her tightly, brief sobs coming out of her mouth. 

"K-Komaru! You're fine, it was just a n-nightmare.." She ran her fingers in Komaru's hair, awkwardly comforting her. 

They both hugged for each other for a short while, silence filling the room. Komaru was the one to break the silence. 

"Hey Toko..? 

"W-what?" 

"You'll protect me right?" 

A breathless laugh escaped Toko. "O-Of course! That's one of the reasons why I chose to stay with you. D-Don't go thinking about crazy stuff!"

Komaru's laugh was choked, but she buried her face into Toko's shoulder.

"H-Hey! We have a mission to do today geez.. We're supposed to bring the monokuma kids to Future Foundation's headquarters. They requested to bring them at a location and they'd pick them u-up." 

"Right.. I forgot about that. Let me just get up and I'll get rea-" Just as she got up from the bed, a sharp stabbing pain hit her abdomen. "Ow!" She slumped back on the bed, grabbing the side of her stomach. 

"W-What's wrong?!" Toko rushed to her, her voice filled with concern. 

"I-I'm sure it's nothing. Probably something I ate!" Toko was unconvinced, raising a eyebrow. "Toko come on! I'm perfectly fine. Come on, we have a mission to do!" 

"Fine.. But i-if it happens again, I'm taking you to the headquarters!" Toko grabbed her stun gun off the bedtable. "Got your hacking gun?" 

"Yep!" She grabbed Toko's hand and rushed out of the apartment. "K-Komaru!!" Toko screeched as Komaru pulled her excitedly. 

***

"Kyeehahahaha! Goodbye my little ducklings!" Genocider Syo gently pushed the monokuma kids that they had rescued. "Get in the helicopter!" The Monokuma kids climbed into the helicopter with excitement. 

Komaru on the otherhand.. She was happy for the kids because they'd get treated from the brainwashing. But after the adventure that Syo and Komaru had gone through, was exhausting; her abdomen was hurting more and the pain level had increased. 

She heard sneezing and the voice of her beloved friend, Toko. 

"H-Huh? Oh we're already done with the mission?" Toko scanned the environment around her, spotting Komaru. 

"Oh thank god, you're o-okay.." 

Komaru said nothing, but her eyes were tired and she looked more pale than usual. 

Toko must have noticed, because she placed her hand on Komaru's forehead. 

"Y-You're burning up! That's it, I'm taking you to the headquarters. You need medical attention now!"

"Toko please I'm oka-" Toko pushed her into the helicopter seats and sat by her.

"Fly to the Future Foundation right now! This is a emergency!" But the pilots were already taking off. 

"Toko I'm fine. Really!" But she was already drifting off, her head resting on Toko's shoulder. 

"Komaru stay with me!" 

But Komaru was already asleep; shadows quickly filled her mind, then a white flash appeared few moments later. 

"Dear, get up." 

"W-What? Where am I?" As she opened her eyes, she was surrounded by stars and milky white clouds. Then she faced a tall figure; her hair was a strawberry blond color, and her eyes was a shade of emerald green. She immediately recognized her. 

"Mom is that you? You're actually alive after all!" After getting up, she ran to her mother but missed as if she was a spirit. 

"Honey I'm sorry." Komaru just looked at her with tears; part of her knew she had died during the tragedy. But she was hoping she'd be still alive and well, but unfortunately this was not the case. 

"Oh... Then why are you here?" 

Her mother cupped her cheek, and her touches always comforted Komaru. "Well.. I think it's your time." 

Komaru was taken back. "What do you mean?" 

"What I'm trying to say is that you should join me. You'll see your father again." 

"I... But what about Toko and Makoto? They won't know what to do without me." 

"Your brother will learn to move on. He has Kyoko. Toko on the other hand.. There's no telling what she will do, but you're close with each other. I think you'll figure it out soon enough." 

If Komaru decided to leave the earth, Makoto and Toko's reaction would be heartbreaking; But she wanted to see her family again. 

Would it be worth it to leave them?

She thought for a minute. 

"Can you give me few more hours? There's something I need to do. For Toko.." 

Komaru's mother smiled softly, moving her hand away from her. "Of course. Toko is very fond of you." She winked. "I'll take you back home tonight." She disappeared gracefully, leaving Komaru alone. 

Yawning, she slipped into a painless sleep. 

** 

Komaru awoke to people surrounding her. She recognized her brother and his girlfriend, Kyoko. Aoi was behind them, and Toko was by her side. 

"Komaru! Finally you're awake, what a relief!" Makoto squeezed her hand, his voice seemed to be choky but with relief. 

Kyoko just sighed with relief, as if she had been holding her breath. 

"Hey Komaru! I'm glad you're okay!" Aoi cheered with glee, but when she turned her head to face Toko, she smiled weakly. "Toko I missed you.." 

Toko flinched, but her face softened. "I-Idiot.. You had me worried." She discarded her glasses, wiping her eyes. Had she been crying..? 

"Wait what time is it?" Komaru frantically asked. 

"It's just 6:36pm. Why?" Aoi responded. 

Good. She had enough time. 

"Oh nothing. Am I in a hospital..?" 

"Sorta. You're here in the headquarters, but this is just the medical room." Makoto sat by Komaru's bed. "The official members will take care of you, no worries."

Byakuya rushed in the room, slamming the door shut. "Is Komaru awake?" 

Komaru just shyly waved at him. "Oh good, she's awake." 

"Byakuya? What are you doing here?" Byakuya just pushed his glasses up, grumbling. 

"You should stop being so serious. But as expected from the Ultimate Hope." He chuckled, before continuing. "I was going to check on Komaru, but I needed you. One of the network servers shut down, and the other members aren't respecting the rules here. Damn idiots.." 

Makoto muttered something under his breath, and got up from the chair but Komaru had gotten hold of his wrist. 

"Stay."

"Sis I have to go, but I'll be back later I promise." 

"Just for few more minutes please?" 

Makoto looked uncertain and looked at Byakuya. 

Byakuya had the look of annoyance, but he'd let this slide. "Fine. But don't stay too long. Aoi, Kyoko come with me." 

"We'll see you later!" Aoi followed Kyoko out of the room, leaving them alone. 

It was already 6:56pm. Komaru slumped back in the bed, weakness flooding her body. 

"Komaru? Are you okay?" Makoto asked, concerned. 

"Can I talk to Toko?" Toko whipped her head around, after hearing her name. 

"Toko I'm sorry.." Toko squeezed her hand, utterly confused. "W-What do you mean? Don't say c-crazy things!" 

"Listen, I wish I could stay here for longer, but my parents are waiting for me." 

"Sis what are you talking about?! You saw our parents?" Makoto was panicking. 

She ignored Makoto. Instead she just focused on Toko. The surroundings were becoming blurry, and she saw a faint pale sliver shape by her bed. Her head was buzzing, but with all the strength that she had left, she weakly held Toko's hand. 

Shadows were beginning to fill Komaru's vision, and she wasn't afraid; it was her time. She'd finally go home, but she needed to say something to her beloved Toko. 

"Komaru! Say something!" Toko was panicking, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

With a final breath, "I'll see you again one day. Wherever you are, I'll find you. I've always loved you.." Komaru went limp, and everything was starting to feel very far away. 

With terror and heartbreak, Toko shrieked as she hugged her tightly. "No! Don't leave me!" 

She heard her brother's voice breaking, but couldn't make out what he was saying. 

The surroundings seemed to be fading, and replaced with stars. In a form of spirit, she stood up over her body, seeing Toko sobbing in her shoulder. Makoto had walked out of the room, tears running down his cheeks. She assumed he would break the news to others. 

She turned around, seeing her father waiting for Komaru in the distance. She glanced at Toko for a last time, then started to walk towards her father. 

𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘣𝘺𝘦 𝘛𝘰𝘬𝘰. 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, maybe follow my Instagram: MultiTouko :)


End file.
